The major purpose of this study is to extend knowledge about the consequences of local population change through the use of survey data in conjunction with areal data. An extensive survey of residents conducted in 50 Northern California localities during 1977 (Total N equals 1,050) and a separate questionnaire which was answered by community leaders in these areas provide detailed information on community conditions and residents' personal experiences. In addition, a separate survey of Northern California city planning officials will help us to ascertain the formal responses of the local governments to populaion change. The measures of growth rates include local changes in both the population size and the housing stock between 1970 and 1977. There are four reasons for conducting this research: (1) to address issues raised by sociological theories which remain untested; (2) to complement existing demographic research by examining the consequences of some present population trends in the United States; (3) to inform policy makers of the extent of disruption due to local population change, and the types of people and communities most likely to experience problems; and (4) to better understand the use of formal strategies to limit growth or encourage development. The proposed study differs from others in that it specifically measures the social impacts of population change by examining the evaluations of individuals and the responses of localities in the context of variations in actual growth rates.